


[Podfic] Betrayal & Trust by Merula

by Shizukesa



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Language, M/M, OOC, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Preventers, Yaoi, preventer-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukesa/pseuds/Shizukesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo has been keeping a secret from Heero for years. Now he's found out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Betrayal & Trust by Merula

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Betrayal & Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/172999) by Merula. 



Length:

15 Minutes, 59 Seconds

 

Download and Streaming, via MediaFire (MP3, 15 MB):

[here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tzqc39ahn3twlhw/01_Betrayal_%26_Trust.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> And here is another one, please tell me what you think. You can leave feedback to the Author at merula31@gmail.com. Thank you.


End file.
